The Big Three go to Hogwarts
by izziemonkey
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico are taken to Hogwarts to teach. Harry is in his last year needing it to start his auror training. What will happen when a bunch of ADHD demigods and a whole new experience comes crashing together? I suck at summaries. Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.wling and Rick Riordan. I have no claim on the fabulous characters sadly:(
1. Chapter 1- H-h-Hogwarts!

**Percy POV**

Nightmares. All I get after visiting Tartarus. Almost real visions of Annabeth dying, dying and dying. Normally, I would wake up to Annabeth comforting me. Not this time. All I got was ear-splitting silence and the shadows as company. You see, my darling wise girl was on a quest. Or a voluntary job that involves death, monsters and slightly evil goddesses/gods. Me, stucki at camp doing nothing. What I mean by nothing is annoy Nico and Thalia, train and sleep.

Currently, I was lying on my bed looking up at the shadows that danced on my cabin ceiling. Until, Leo burst in panting and slightly steaming.

"Percy! Chiron wants you at the big house. He said something about a quest with pinecone face and death breath. He also said that you had to go now. Rather loudly" he said whilst deflating from running.

"Fine. Just coming. Did he tell you what the quest would be about as Thalia and Nico are involved?" I groaned out as i jumped off my bunk.

"Nope." He said popping the (p).

Wlaking out of my cabin, I set off for the big house. Once there, I found Chiron, Thalia and Nico sitting around the ping pong table.

"Ah, Percy is here so now we can start with why I have asked you to come here. There is a world, much like yours but without the monsters. The people who make up this culture are most commonly called witches and wizards. We may know them as Hecates blessed children. Their culture is like ours but very different, first: they have to propel their magic by wands, second: they have a fully working government and lastly: they are currently recovering from a Dark Lord who killed innocents to further his control on the wizarding world. Understand?"

No one spoke or confirmed that they understood. Thalia had a look of shock bordering disbelief gracing her features, Nico just looked bored. Looking as if they weren't going to speak I spoke up.

"So, there is a world where there is magical people who need our help?"

"Yes" Chiron replied

"I'm ok with this. I mean they don't know about our 'civilisation' so we should be ok, shouldn't we?"

"Actually, you will be revealing yourself and our culture to the school."

"SCHOOL!" we all yelled

"Yes, school. You will go there to teach the children and learn." Chiron huffed out as if he had run 10k.

"Fine" we all grumbled out.

"Good. Your stuff is already at the school waiting for you. Unfortunly, you will have to use wands so you will have them as well. Good luck with this quest."

"Chiron. You haven't told us what the school is called." Thalia called out.

"Oh yes, I forgot. It is called Hogwarts."

A second past until we were all in stitches. Who would name a school after deformed pig skin? Even Nico was on the floor giggling like a maniac, halia had tears streaming out of her eyes whilst she held her stomach silently laughing. Me, I was on the floor having a laughing fit.

"H-h-Hogwarts?!" We all spluttered out

"Yes. Hogwarts" Chiron said as if it was normal

"You mean, this school was called after deformed ppig skin?" Nico managed whilst taking breaths for oxygen.

"Yes. Now, if you could all grow up, I would like to introduce you to Mr Weasley. He and his family will take care of you until school starts. He will transport you to his family house, The Burrow. Hurry now. We haven't got all day"

With that Chiron walked out the door. We got up from the floor and followed to find a ginger haired man in golf trousers and a biker jacket.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Weasley. I'm to apparate you all to my house the burrow."


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions

**Mr Weasley's POV**

These children were quite extraordinary, dressed to perfection in muggle clothing. The tallest boy looked much liked Harry except he was tanned, the girl, black hair and a silver headband and bracelet completed her punk style look. The last boy, well, he looked like a miny death eater.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, this is Percy, Thalia and Nico. I hope they will be most gracious of your offer to take them until school starts" the white centaur said whilst indicating the children.

"Chiron. I don't need this man to take care of me until school. I can just stay at the underworld." The almost death eater boy drawled.

"Now, now Nico. Don't be so rude. And no, you can't stay in the underworld, as only your father and Persephone can take care of you and get you to school." The centaur- Chiron- replied, like this argument had been made before.

"Oh suck up you lot" the Harry look a like- Percy- laughed "We will only go there for a year. Right Chiron?"

"Yeah sure, only there for a year. That is sooo believable that I might fall for it Percy. Of course we're not just going to be there for a year. We have to teach so we will be there for a lot longer" the girl who must be Thalia said as if that piece of news was obvious.

"Well. We must be going, my wife will soon be finishing dinner." I blurted out.

"Um, Chiron. What do we do about sacrificing food? If I miss it again Zeus will curse me for eternity." Percy asked uncertainly.

"Just ask if someone could create a fire and carry on as normal as you can" Chiron replied.

"Ok. Well byr then" all three children said and walked off past me.

Not knowing where they were going, I followed them. They past a magnificent pine tree and walked a bit further. Strange thing is, Thalia touched the tree with affection. Maybe she used to climb it or sit under its majestic branches.

"Well, children take my arms and we will be on our way." I said as soon as i caught up.

They took my arms uncertainly, and quite soon we were zooming in the blinding dark to The Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1- Family

**Thanks for all the reviews. I would love it if u could tell me what I could do better. Thanks again. xx**

**Harry's POV **

Being back at the Weasleys was great. Good food, great company but the drawback is that I will have to live with three teachers. God, I hope they aren't like Umbridge.

"Harry dear, come sit down at the table. Our guests will be here soon" Mrs Weasley called from the dining room. I exited the living room from where I was standing.

"I hope these teachers aren't as bad as Umbridge. If they are I'm skipping their classes Ron."

"Yeah. What do you think they teach Mionie?" Ron asked a vacant looking Hermione who was sitting down at the years worn table.

"I don't know. The only extra books we haven't had before is Greek Mythology Book 1, 2 and 3. Maybe they will teach that?" she relied.

Ron nodded his head like he understood. He probley didn't.

I looked up and saw Mr Weasley with what looked like three teenagers. I thought I was staying with teachers.

"Hermione, are those the teachers we are going to have?" I asked.

"I don't know harry. Mrs Weasley are those the new teachers?" she asked as Mrs Weasley re-entered the dining room.

She looked over at the window and replied "Yes dear, the very ones. Now, now Ron, Hermione. They are very qualified for their jobs."

"Are you sure mum? They're just teenagers."

"Yes Ron. Now be nice dear. They come from a different world to us." Mrs Weasley scolded.

Just before Hermione could ask what she meant, the door burst open by a running boy with black hair.

"Excuse me. I just annoyed Death Breath. Do you mind if I hide." He asked once he stopped.

Mrs Weasley just managed a nod before he was running again.

Another teenager, wait teacher, burst through the door. This time it was a girl with choppy black hair topped with a silver circlet.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2- Family

**Harry's POV cont**

"Hello. Has Percy come through here?"

Before anyone could answer, a terrified scream echoed through the house.

"Ah. Death breath must have found him." She said whilst dashing to the place where the strangled cry emanated.

A few seconds later, a flustered Mr Weasley came through the door.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY..." started Mrs Weasley as she bustled with indignation however, before Mrs Weasley could finish. All hell broke loose.

The ground began to crack up; gruesome skeletons walked out of them. One of the skeletons carried a machine gun in its bony arms. We stared in horror as those dark and maleficent creations made their way to where the girl had rushed off to.

A minute past, no one spoke. Then, everyone rushed to the same spot. What we saw was chaos.

The boy with black hair had water surrounding him, they were fashioned into spears. One was pointed at a boy who was surrounded by skeletons and the other, pointed at the girl who held a silver bow, knocked and drawn.

"Why Percy? Why did you start calling Nico stupid names?" the girl asked the boy with black hair. Although, the other boy also had black hair but he just looked down right creepy.

"I dunno, maybe it was the 5 hour time difference between New York and London." He replied.

"Oh my God! Did Percy just make a intelligent comment or are we in a parallel world?" the ghost boy said.

"As if. Annabeth probley told him that" replied the girl.

"Ha, you're right there Thalia" ghost boy laughed out.

The taller black haired boy, I'm guessing was Percy, looked disgruntled at being called dim-witted. All of a sudden the water disappeared, the skeletons vanished and the bow had departed. Percy and Thalia looked at each other then, who I presumed must be Nico, and burst out laughing.

Minutes later, all three teachers had stopped laughing.

"Thalia, Nico, Percy. Meet my family and their friends." Mr Weasley said. A bunch of Hi's and Hello's went around the group assembled.

"Come on you three; let's get down stairs where we can introduce ourselves much better." Mrs Weasley fussed


	5. Chapter 4- Prove It

**Thalia's POV**

As we walked downstairs, I noticed that the bushy brown haired girl kept glancing back at us. What is wrong with her? Is she having a hard time realising that we will be teachers? Who knows, although I am getting a vibe from her that suggests that she would be a good hunter if she was given the chance. No, scratch that thought, she's too attached to the ginger walking beside her.

Reaching the worn table, I sat down with a sigh. Suddenly, a tall ginger appeared in front of me out of thin air.

"Hello. My name is George. Who are you?" he asked innocently.

"Thalia. My name is Thalia." I replied. If I remember correctly Nico had said something about one of the Weasley's dying in a battle or something.

"So George. What do you do?" I asked, maybe I would find out if he was 'Fred Weasleys' brother.

"I run a joke shop. I used to run it with my twin but, he died in a war with Lord Voldemort."

"Lord Voldemort. Did you just say Lord Voldemort?" Nico butted in.

"Yes. Did you like, meet him or something?" George asked suspiciously.

"Ha, no. But I would've like to. He skipped death quite a lot of times. Gave my dad a humongous amount of paper work to do. He even made Thantos angry, that hasn't happened since 'Harry Potter' was born." Nico replied rather annoyed.

"Who was angry at me for being born?" the boy who must be Harry Potter piped in.

Nicos eyes went wide. Soon enough they were a fiery red. Oh crap, something bad is going to happen. I started to get up to tackle Nico if he stated to attack. I didn't need to. As soon as the fire had appeared, it had vanished.

"Well at least you don't carry one and a bit souls now. Thantos will be pleased." He said whilst extending his hand. Harry grasped it; shook and then Nico had gone. Oh fuck, he must have gone to the underworld. No wait, he had just shadow travelled to the dining room, why he couldn't have just walked there. I don't know.

"DINNER" a shout came from the dining room. Finally, food. The gods will get their dinner now.

**Percy's POV**

"Dinner, dinner, dinner." I sang whilst dancing to the table.

The food looked wonderful, although there was no blue food.

"Ah, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley. Can we light a fire? If we don't sacrifice some food to the gods, we will become monster feed." Thalia asked.

"Sure." Suddenly a tiny fire danced in the centre of the table. Helping ourselves to some food, we scrapped off half of it. I looked up and saw small ginger with his mouth open.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"That is perfectly good food. Why are you wasting it by burning it?" he asked, rather rudely.

"And we are perfectly good examples of the demigod race. If I don't want to be monster fodder then the food must die." I replied. Seriously, why don't they know that?

"What is a demigod?" the brown haired one asked.

"Well, what is your name?"

"Hermione" supplied Hermione.

"Well, Hermione. A demigod is what the name says. Half mortal and half god. My godly parent is Poseidon, god of the sea." I replied.

"Who's your godly parent Thalia?" a tall ginger haired boy asked.

"Zeus. God of the sky."

Everyone's heads turned towards Nico.

"Hades. God of the underworld" still eating.

A look of dawning skittered across everyone's faces. However, a look of determination flashed across Hermione's eyes.

"Prove it."


	6. Chapter 5- Electric

**Thank you to all those nice reviews I got. Here is the new chapter. Hope you like it! Xx**

**Hermione's POV**

They just burst out laughing. Are they mad? I just want conformation that they are the children of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Percy spoke up, barely managing to keep in his laughter.

"How are we going to prove our fathers are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Urg. They're laughing because Percy had a load of water around him, Nico had creepy skeletons. Although, I didn't see anything that could resemble Zeus with Thalia." Ron butted in. I was shocked and horrified. Did Ronald Weasley just go against me?

"Yes. Yes he did." Someone said. Obviously I had said that out loud. When I looked at Thalia I would've been dead. Her stare was as cold as ice and as sharp as a newly sharpened blade. The air crackled with electricity, the air grew heavy with the smell of ozone.

"I'm the lieutenant of Artemis, goddess of the hunt. I am an immortal, unless I am killed in battle. Understand me; I have no need to show mortals I am the daughter of Zeus." Her voice bristled with anger whilst her clear blue eyes flashed with danger. I mutely nodded my head, not wanting to find out what this tempest was capable of doing. The air grew lighter, the smell of ozone retreated. I could no longer feel electricity coursing through the air.

"So. Nico, what is your world like? I would very much like to know, if you don't mind." Mr Weasley said speaking into the awkward silence that had embraced the table.

"Um. It's full of monsters and fighting, and I don't know. Best to ask Percy that question. I don't really know as I was in two wars recently and a cursed hotel." He replied looking shocked at being spoken to. He is kinda cute, in a freaky and weird way.

In the mean time, Mr Weasleys head turned and looked at Percy. Percy blanched, stammering

"I don't know Mr Weasley, sir. Me, Thalia and Nico have just come out of two wars and for the majority of the second war, I was stuck in Tartarus. I was with my girlfriend, Annabeth." He shivered. I suppose it was bad then, wherever he was stuck.

We ate the rest of our dinner in a comfortable silence. Once we were finished Percy, Nico and Thalia were shown to their rooms. Percy's eyes went huge as he stared up the staircase, Thalia looked impressed and Nico, well he looked bored out of his mind. Percy was sharing with Nico in George's room, whilst he had Percy Weasleys room. Thalia was to share with me and Ginny. How we were going to fit three people into one room, only God knows.

Turning the handle it revealed a rather large room. It fit one oak bunk bed and a cute single bed, with enough room for three trunks. To put it lightly, it was amazing.

A series of different interpretations of 'goodnight' echoed through the house. Making sure Thalia was safely in her bed, I turned off the light. Hopefully, nothing will interrupt our sleep.


	7. Chapter 6- Midnight Mystery

**Hey, the long awaited chapter is up! Thank you for all the nice reviews that I got! Sorry for this short chapter! Hope you like it! Xx**

**Harry's POV**

Howling wind raged in this enclosed corner of Britain. A horrific scream rippled through the moaning house. I bolted up, his scream was horrendous. Rushing out of my room, I saw Thalia dashing up the stairs to Percy's and Nico's room. Following her, we darted for the door. Bursting open, we saw Nico had departed to who knows where. The other sight was ghastly. Percy was sat bolt upright. His eyes were so wide you could see the whites of his sea green eyes. His mouth was wide open, emitting this sickening scream. All of a sudden, the shadows began to gather in the corner of the room. Out of it with quickening rapidity, stepped Nico and a girl with stormy grey eyes and blonde hair. She rushed to Percy in panic. Who was this girl? She cradled Percy's head muttering sweet nothings in his ear, until his body collapsed. She painstakingly laid Percy's limp body back onto the rumpled bed.

Getting up elegantly, she started to move towards the door. Thalia let her past, beckoning to Nico to follower before she followed the blonde girl, and exited the room. Realising that Percy wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I too exited the room.

Closing the door gently, I turned towards the blonde.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Also, what was happening to Percy?" I demanded.

"All will be explained in the morning, Harry Potter. Now, I can't believe that Chiron let you go without a healer. We are in a different world now, monsters could appear anytime, that is why Will Solace will be arriving here tomorrow." She said addressing me, then giving a stern look at Thalia and Nico.

"Wait..." I started to say but was cut off by a cold look from the girl. Her eyes dared me to say something.

"As I have said Harry Potter, all will be explained in the morning. Now go back to sleep, you shouldn't be awake at this time." She said whilst turning back towards Percy and Nico's room. She entered the room and that would probley be the last time I saw her until the morning.

Taking her advice, I tiredly made my way back to Ron's room. Arriving at my destination (aka my bed) I collapsed into a state of oblivion. No dreams or nightmares visited me that night.


	8. Chapter 7- Confusion

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had a huge writers block. Thanks for all the reviews; I gladly take any improvements for my writing. This is the next chapter, Hope you like it. xx**

**Percy POV **

The blackness cleared from my vision. Strangely, I felt someone lying beside me. Opening my eyes, I saw my darling wise girl sleeping peacefully, her arm draped around my waist. She was murmuring, I couldn't quite catch what she was saying. I felt her stiffen suddenly, looking down at her I saw worry etched across her face. I gently shook her. Eyes the colour of stormy grey snapped open. Confusion swept over her picturesque features.

"Percy, where am I and why did you not wait for me before going on this quest?" her sleep deprived voice demanded.

"I know the answer to the where but not the why. Answering the 'where' question first: you're at the Weasley's house, The Burrow. I would ask Chiron for the 'why' answer." I quickly answered, not wanting to face Annabeth's wrath in the morning. She nodded, her hair starting to cover her face. Brushing it out of her eyes, I started to lean into her. All I met was chiming laughter and a meeting with the floor.

"Come on seaweed brain, lets go down to breakfast, maybe there will be blue pancakes." She said, walking out of the door. Jumping up, I quickly followed her running the stairs.

Unfortunly, there was no blue pancakes, just normal ones. Food was laid out left, right and centre. Bacon dripping molten fat was left to cool in a dish that was situated next to a plate full of golden pancakes. Slight humming came from the sitting room, a lady warbling from an old radio that was stationed on the windowsill. Grabbing a plate full of the wondrous delights, we repeated last night's burning of food. We had just started to tuck into our renewed plate of food when Harry, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs. They had sticks pointed at my girlfriend. What are they going to do? Throw them at us? I looked at Annabeth who looked just as confused as I was. THUMP! I looked to where the noise had come from, apparently Thalia, as she was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"What are you going to do with those?" she gasped out.

"They are wands, if that girl doesn't give us some answers then we will stun you." Hermione said courage lining her words.

Annabeth sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Put those ridiculous things away. I will answer your questions in a bit. Just wait until the rest of the family comes." She said.

Reluctantly, Harry, Ron and Hermione put the 'wands' away. They creeped forward cautiously, intrigue coating their faces. They chose a seat; went to help themselves to breakfast until they were halted in their actions. Cold sensations blasted throughout the room. Shadows encircled the corner by the door, out of it stepped a boy with a mop of blonde hair. Will Solace.

Confusion swept over his features as he took in the scene before him. Sleep deprived demigods sitting at a worn table, one on the tiled floor still laughing hysterically. Three children perched opposite them, one with a pudgy hand reaching in vain for food, the others looking astounded. In an instant, all three had their 'wands' out. Thalia -finally stopped laughing- popped he head above the edge of the table. Seeing the 'wands' out again renewed her frenzied laughter; collapsing back on the floor.

"Uh, umm..." Will stammered, unproductively trying to find words suitable for the situation. Failing, he moved out of the way of the shadow that had gradually grown darker. A pissed boy strode out.

"What the fuck in Zeus's name is happening here?" he growled out, taking his seat at Thalia's vacant place.

"Hey, death boy. That's my seat, get off it." She said, as she stopped laughing, annoyed.

"No. I'm tired, those three are pointing wands at my boyfriend and I got woken up at an ungodly hour to get Annabeth and Will." Nico said not looking up from burning his morning offering of pancakes to Hades.

"Ok sheesh, no need to bite my head off." She mumbled as she stood up.

"Come on Will, come sit down. Have you eaten?" I said whilst drizzling maple syrup on my second tower of pancakes.

Shaking out of his stupor "Nah. I already ate, Nico came to get me just as I had finished, gave Chiron a real good fright, appearing on the Apollo table in all his underworld glory."

"It wasn't like that. I only miss calculated where to appear." Nico replied sheepishly. Will just nodded sarcastically in reply.

"Whatever death boy." Came out as a disgruntled grunt, whilst Will took a seat next to death breath. I could hear a varied footfall coming down the many, twisted stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione still had their 'wands' pointed at Will, paying no attention to Nico's death glare or the oncoming trouble. I just hope that they put those sticks away before the others came in.


	9. Chapter 8- Diagon Alley

**Thanks for all those awesome reviews. Sorry for this short chapter but it will be continued. I was wondering whether I should just keep with Percy's POV or not. It's up to YOU! If you say your preference in the reviews I will be eternally grateful. Enjoy reading! xx**

Mr Weasley shuffled down the stairs, closely followed by Ginny, George and a very awake Mrs Weasley. Hearing the oncoming trouble Harry, Ron and Hermione whisked away their 'wands'

"Did you all have a good night's sleep? I didn't know what time you would be awake so, I got everything magically programmed to cook breakfast when anyone of you was down stairs." Mrs Weasley cheerfully stated as she bustled around the crowded kitchen.

"Thank you Ma'am. However, there is no need to go to such measures." Annabeth spoke up, earning several surprised looks and two very annoyed glares from Nico and Percy.

"It's alright dear. May I ask who you are and this handsome young man?" Mrs Weasley replied.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, he's called Will Solace. My mum is Athena and Will's dad is Apollo." My darling wise girl answered like it was a well rehearsed play. Mrs Weasley just nodded her head, whilst Harry, Ron and Hermione looked guilty. A silent apology flashed across the golden trios eyes. Thalia and Nico smirked whilst a triumphant grin graced mine and Wills faces.

"Everyone tucked into the delicious feast laid before them. A comfortable silence drifted around the happy, smiling faces places around the dining table. Nobody spoke until their stomachs had been contently stuffed (and in groaning from over eating in Percy and Ron's case).

"Today I thought we might go to Diagon Alley to get supplies for school. You three need to get wands, teacher supplies and clothes. Whilst the others can get what they want as they are not teaching at any point." Mrs Weasley spoke whilst taking empty dishes to the kitchen. As she said the last part, she walked back into the dining room and looked pointedly at me, Nico and Thalia. I gulped nervously; this wasn't going to turn out well.

TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP

Brightly coloured gowns lined the narrow street. Shops of all different kinds, crowded together, sold interesting and **almost** dangerous wares. Laughter and confusion danced among the happy families, shoppers and daily goers. Faces turned as our group wedged its way through the busy horde of shoppers.

"Hold up, wait for us. You don't know where to go! Stop." Shouted a rapidly disappearing Mrs Weasley.

"Sorry. I'm not stopping until I've seen everything." I said as I was lost in the surging crown.

Finally, I found myself in front of a leviathan, marble building. It had pillars of silver and gold, holding up and ornately carved ceiling. Intricate writing adorned the front steps, warning any thief of their oncoming doom. Small, short-tempered creatures guarded each precious metal column with ferociousness. Waving in the air, each gnarled, spidery hand held a prodding detector; daring tricksters to make their move against them. Woe beholds any person who dared to pick a fight with these creations. I stood staring, taking in the sight off all this glory until the rest of the group returned (hopefully unscathed).

Silence embraced my cousins as they took in the building christened Gringotts.

"What are those things?" Thalia addressed, face twisting into one of revulsion.

"Goblins." A measured drawl replied from behind us.

"Malfoy."


	10. Chapter 9-Draco has a change of heart

**Hey guys, thanks for all the new reviews I got, they were amazing! From now on the rest of the fanfic will be in the POV of Percy. It makes it easier for me to write and if I feel like changing it I will tell you. Here is the next chapter. I welcome all new reviews! Have a good time reading! xx**

A boy dressed in nightmare black stood before us. He had a shock of blonde almost white hair perched on top a sharp, angled face. Lanky arms draped from a thin but slightly muscled torso that was connected to two gangly legs encased in solid black jeans. Personally, I didn't see what was wrong with him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron spluttered out angrily.

"Getting my school supplies, same as you and your 'friends'." Malfoy (?) replied, lifting up and eyebrow at me and the rest of the demigods. I stepped forward, my hand reaching into my pocket feeling the comforting presence of Riptide in my pocket.

"Have you got anything wrong with that? Being friends with Harry Potter isn't so bad you know."

"No, I don't have a problem however, Potter needs to know I'm sorry for what I did and I want to be friends with him. I only came to ask forgiveness." Malfoy evenly said, remorse shining deep in his silver eyes. I looked towards Harry after he said this, unsure of what to do next. Harry gave a curt nod to Malfoy and stuck out his hand.

"I won't forgive you, which will come in time, but I will try and understand. Maybe we could be friends someday." He said as Malfoy reached over and clasped the offered hand.

"Yes, I would like that."

A suffocating silence appeared over our group. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Soo, Goblins. What are they?"

I earned confused looks from passing wizards and several thankful gazes from the wizards in our group. I mean, why wait for Annabeth to read and tell me what they are, just find out from the resident bookwork called Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath; she chanted what sounded like a passage from a book.

"A goblin is a mischievous, ugly, dwarf-like creature or monster. They are usually small, sometimes only a few inches tall, sometimes the size of a dwarf, and have magical abilities; they are greedy, especially about gold or jewellery. They have been found in many European folklore and are loosely related to Japanese Goblins, Indian Goblins, South Korean Goblins, Chinese Goblins, Brownies and Gnomes."

Silence enveloped our huddle of people as I stared open mouthed at Hermione. No one spoke for at least five minutes. Hermione fidgeted under the power of our gaping.

"Soo, Granger is a walking, talking, eating and quoting book now. How wonderful." Malfoy drawled sarcastically, severing the silence. A glare shot from Hermione's eyes into Malfoy's, making Malfoy shrink back.

"Sure you and Harry might be friends one day, it doesn't mean we will. Sure you have almost been forgiven by Harry, doesn't mean I have. One step out of line Draco Malfoy and you can go slither back into your hole. Ok?"

Malfoy just nodded, suddenly frightened to lose the precious beginnings of a way back to forgiveness and friendship with the golden trio. A distressing malevolent and loathing aura emanated from both Hermione and Ron, looking straight towards Draco with displeasure. I would welcome Gaea back just to break this prickliness. Hold on, not quite Gaea, maybe Luke or Kampe or Dr. Thorn, someone not too evil but still a challenge.

A cough punctuated the tense silence, earning looks from everyone. George Weasley rubbed the back of his neck and just mentioned.

"Um, weren't we going to go in? Those Goblins are giving us weird looks, like they want to kill us and then use our innards as ropes or baskets."

We all looked at the front of Gringotts and the goblins guarding it. Sure enough they were looking like they wanted to kill us. Maybe it would be a good idea on moving to go join the queue that had mounted up inside. Hopefully those batons won't hurt so much.

TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP

No, I was wrong. Wrong, on many accounts. Wrong, with the batons, wrong, about the innards becoming ropes or baskets and wrong, believing Hermione about her explanation on goblins. Not only did the goblins look as if they wanted to use our innards as ropes or baskets, but eat whatever remained as well. Also, they are small, evil beetles that are over protective of what is theirs. Not only did they try to take Riptide from me but also another watch/shield that my brother gave me. They are thieving, good for nothing, poking their pointed noses in everything that doesn't involve them, immoral, malicious, wicked, and loathing, jabbing and prodding **monsters. **They should be cut own where they stand.

Thankfully, our bags bulging with gold, silver and bronze pieces (I still don't understand the currency); we made our way through the streets of Diagon Alley. There was no need for the rest of the demigods to buy equipment and supplies for Hogwarts *snigger snigger* as it was already at the school waiting for u. In spite of this, Nico and Thalia wanted a pet whilst Will was just content to visit the Alchemist. When will was being dragged towards a pet store, that didn't contain owls, I was being hurled across the cobbled floor to a bookstore named Flourish and Blots. This was a nightmare.

Books lined in rows upon rows, across the walls, around corners and there were several types of books that were stacked because there was no more room. In a cage remained what looked like pages, teeth and oddly fur. A gleeful smile burst across my darling wise girls face, eyes no doubt full of ecstasy at the amount of torturous- sorry, books- weapons, once again sorry. Annabeth flitted from pile to pile, bookshelf to bookshelf, ledge to ledge. Trying, in vain, to find something worthwhile reading. Unfortunly, she succeeded. We left Flourish and Blots with my arms pushed to breaking point, loaded with torturous instruments.


	11. Chapter 10- The owls of DOOOM

**Hey this is the next chapter, small but needed. Happy reading! xx**

Meeting up with Mrs Weasley, I was able to drop off some off the load and finally feel my arms again. Fortune must have been ignoring me because Annabeth wanted an abomination or more commonly known as owls. _(Try and remember what HP book/movie that is) _They were shitting on me, pecking like nobody's business and one tried to take my eye out with a vicious swing of its wing. After browsing for at least half an hour, my darling wise girl chose a grey, slightly fat and fluffy barn owl. IT HATES MY GUTS!


	12. Chapter 11- Kretcher

**Hey! I have finally finished this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Taking the floo network was a daunting business, almost as menacing as flying. Making sure elbows were tucked in, trying to catch the right fireplace and not the wrong one. It was all very baffling. Finally reaching the Weasley's fireplace, I tumbled out into a cold, unwelcome room. Maybe it was the wrong fireplace; mortal objects littered the floor whilst Wizarding paraphernalia was cluttered in the corner. It looked like a ghastly disagreement between the mortal and Wizarding worlds. I was sure I was in the wrong room.

The door creaked open, letting a sliver of light to slide into the room. Snaking its way towards my eyes, it was almost too bright. I scrunched up my eyes as the light travelled into my unused eyes. A diminutive, grubby creature stood in the doorway; it was holding cleaning supplies and something glinted from his torso.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room, young boy?" He croaked out as he shuffled his way towards me.

"My name is Percy Jackson and is this room found in the Weasley home and if it is, could you show me how to get back to the main house?" I replied, not knowing where I as and how I'm going to get back.

"You're friends with young master Harry Potter. You are indeed in the Weasley abode and my name is Kretcher. Please follow me sir." The strange creature wheezed out. Kretcher laid his cleaning supplies in a majorly clean area near the door to his area.

I heaved myself up from the collected trash and followed the long-standing and rather thin weirdness. There was no other way to describe him. A dirty long forgotten cloth hung from his thin, bony shoulders and was tied at the bottom in two neat knots. His skin draped in folds around his spindly form, creating a decrepit look around his figure. A winking chain peeked from around his neck leading to a locket that was bouncing proudly on his chest.

As I made my way through twisting corridors, the feeling in the sir got warmer and warmer. Kretcher pushed open a white washed wooden door. Warm air blasted me in the face. A flurry of blonde hair rushed at me; tackling me into a hug.

"We thought we lost you Percy. I didn't know where you went. Oh gods Percy, I didn't know what I was going to do without you." Annabeth whispered into my shoulder.

I rubbed her shaking back, contempt rushing through my veins; collecting at my feet and my brain. A bustling Mrs Weasley hastened towards us, her face almost as red as her hair. Wisps of fiery hair escaped her messy locks.

"Oh my dears, where ever did you pop out?" her worried voice whispered.

"I don't know Mrs Weasley. However, a small animal or creature helped me back here. He was called Kretcher, ma'am." I replied, curiosity lacing my voice. I wanted to know what the strange, little creature was. Mrs Weasley's brows furrowed in concentration, maybe Kretcher was just a figure of my imagination. I looked down at my darling wise girls face; hers too was scrunched up in confusion. When Mrs Weasley opened her mouth, it wasn't her who spoke. It was Harry.

"Kretcher? Are you sure it was Kretcher?" I nodded, not knowing what was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned, not fully understanding the situation.

"No, nothing is wrong except that Kretcher is supposed to be in Grimmauld Place, looking after the house there. How can you get here from Grimmauld?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, wizard problems always confused me. A huff came from in front of me; Mrs Weasley had an arm extended towards me and Annabeth, inviting us to step forward into the glorious warmth of the burrow. I looked behind me for Kretcher, but he had disappeared and there was no proof of an old, white washed door, just a battered old hearth. What happened obviously was just a figure of my imagination. However, perhaps I didn't make it up. There really was a creature called Kretcher and a passageway connecting the Burrow to the place called Grimmauld.

Maybe just, maybe.


	13. Chapter 12- The start of a journey

**Heya! I'm back from two weeks of shit, got no writing done what so ever. One of my friends helped me with this chapter, so thank you. Hope you like this chapter. Happy reading! xx**

Once all the confusion and questions ground to a wanted stop, Mrs Weasley warmed up our long cold dinner. Apparently, they had been so concerned about me that they forgot to eat. How stupid are they?

"Well now that Percy is back with us, we urgently need to talk about tomorrow. How are we going to get to Kings Cross with the extra people? We only anticipated an extra three, not five." Mrs Weasley stated, whilst clearing away the dishes.

"Mrs Weasley, I can take myself and Will to Kings Cross by shadow travel. It's easier and that means Percy and Annabeth can sit together and be all disgustingly mushy." Nico mumbled; looking a tad embarrassed since he came up with a solution to the problem. Will patted Nico's back lovingly, proud that his 'huggable teddy bear' –his words, not mine- had been fearless enough to put forward his idea that benefits everyone and just not himself. Mrs Weasley nodded, letting the thought brew inside her brain.

"Yes, that should work as long as you know where Kings Cross is." Wagging her finger; consenting to the awful plan. I got thumped up the head by Annabeth. I turned towards her, not knowing what I had done this time. A pointed glare was air mailed my way by her steely gaze. She had anticipated the thought in my head. Again.

"Well, now we have that sorted, you should get up to bed. It will be a busy day tomorrow; you will all want to sleep." Mrs Weasley ordered; waving her wand around in small circles, commanding kitchen ware and cutlery to her taste. China ware and crockery whizzed around, over and under the stationary bodies in the way. Soap suds and water waged war against the offending grime coating pearly white plates and silver tableware. With a wave of her hand, Mrs Weasley shooed away the help of her husband and pointed towards the stairs. Eleven pairs of feet trudged up the creaking, wooden stairs towards their designated rooms. Annabeth and I walked hand in hand towards our bedroom, closely followed by Will and Nico.

Changing into my aqua man pyjamas, I flopped onto the bed me and Annabeth were sharing. My wise girl padded across the room and into my embrace. As the lights flickered out, I snuggled into my girlfriends comforting side; finally happy that she was back in my embrace.

**3****rd****person**

Bright light filtered through closed blinds, creeping its way towards closed eyelids. As light punctured the fitful sleep of Percy, he opened his eyes; frantically searching around him. Bloodshot eyes landed on Annabeth, safely tucked into his side and guarded by jealous arms tightening slowly around her waist. Percy physically relaxed as he watched his girlfriends slumber peacefully, not awoken by devilish nightmares or the suns probing rays. Settling back into the pillows surrounding the sleeping couple, Percy tried to catch the last remains of sleep that evaded him.

A quiet knock interrupted his effort to sleep, the door noiselessly opened and Mrs Weasley poked her head inside the comforting room.

"Percy, you're awake?" surprise evident in her voice, "I was just about to come and wake you. We have to go in an hour, would you mind waking the others up for me? Thank you." And her kindly head dashed back outside the room, leaving a baffled Percy and three sleeping heroes.

Rubbing gently on his girlfriend's side, Percy attempted to wake her up. As Annabeth regained consciousness, Percy on took the daunting task of waking up Nico and Will. Shaking Will lightly on the shoulder, Percy was able to pass the enormous task of waking Nico and not slamming head on into his fury at being woken up at an ungodly hour.

Padding back to his bead, Percy clambered back into the inviting warmth. Annabeth snuggled back into his side, not worried about the time.

"You know wise girl, we have to get up now. Mrs Weasley will have our heads if we don't." Percy muttered to his girlfriend, who was drifting between consciousness and sleep. A muffled groan escaped her lips as she turned and rolled off the bed. A thump echoed round the room when the half asleep hero greeted the floor.

"Oh well, we might as well get up. Have you woken the beast and his prince yet?" she grumbled as she crankily rose from the floor.

"I woke the prince, but not the beast. You know I wouldn't want him to get angry in the morning, everyone suffers. Don't know if they are both awake yet. Are they?"

"No."

As Percy got up from the groaning bed, Annabeth tiptoed towards the other side of the sleeping lovers. Placing her hands lightly on Nico's chest she pushed him. His eyes shot open as he started to roll off the bed and onto Will, who had just landed on the wooden floor. Nico let out a cry as he crashed into the human pillow lying sprawled across the floor.

"What did you do that for?" growled Nico, hauling his tired body off of his boyfriend. His bloodshot eyes were half wild with controlled anger, body quivering slightly from the shock and anger contained in his tiny frame. He turned his sleep messed head towards Annabeth.

"Ask Percy, he woke me up and tried to wake Will up so he could wake you up." She said, shrugging her shoulders as she made her way towards the door. She slipped out of the door, with clothes grasped in her calloused hand as Nico turned his head, and fury, towards Percy.

"Well, why did you wake me and Will up?"

"Mrs Weasley wants us to get ready for the Hogwarts express. We have to be at Kings Cross for 11 o'clock. I you have a problem with that, tell Mrs Weasley and don't be angry with me." He stammered, his eyes growing wide when he saw Nico stalking towards him. The fire in Nico's eyes went down a notch, as he regarded Percy's fear immobilised face.

"You're lucky Mrs Weasley is such a caring person. However, if I find that this is a hoax, you'll wish you had never been born at all." Leaving Percy shaking from fear and Will still finding it hard to wake up, Nico opened the door and stomped his way to the bathroom.

**Nico's POV**

ARGG! Why did Percy have to be such an annoying kelp brain? How does Annabeth cope with such a eunuch? Only the gods know.

Mrs Weasley calls from downstairs to say we are leaving. So much for breakfast. Percy won't be happy. Good. How could I have ever liked him? I'm such an idiot. I trudge downstairs and run into Mrs Weasley.

"Oh. If you're ready dear would you get will? I'd like to make sure you're both ok before you leave. Make sure you meet us before platform 9 and 10."

"Sure don't worry Mrs Weasley; we will be there in time."

So Percy wasn't lying, fuck. I really wanted to hit him for waking Annabeth up. Stupid school. Stupid work, stupid train. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Grumbling under my breath, I backtracked up stairs to pack my things. Stupid, fucking school with their stupid, fucking school trunks. They are too heavy and way too clumpy. Percy was packing his many bought crap into the infernal trunk.

"You're lucky Percy, if I found out that you had lied to me, in the morning no less, you would be very sorry." I snarled out, grabbing the worn handle of the ludicrous trunk.

"I know, don't have a go at me Neeks. There is no need, you grumpy child. Pack your things, we are going to go soon and we are taking your stuff, so you don't have to. Consider yourself lucky death boy." He laughed as he jumped on his trunk to just shut it and keep the fucked up crap inside. Finally succeeding, Percy slid off and grabbed his damn trunk and waved as he sauntered out of the room.

"Bye, huggable teddy bear. See you in the train." As I lunged towards his neck, Percy slipped out of the door and slammed it shut. My face crushed against the door as I let out a feral scream.

**Percy's POV**

I shook my head as I heard Nico scream. It was so irresistible to annoy him, but sometimes it was cruel. But still rather amazing. Gods help those who get on the bad side of Nico, they'd end up in the fields of punishment, made to listen to opera, have their back slashed open by Mrs Dodds or listen to finger nails being scraped across a blackboard. Or having their ears pinned back; their hands manacled down to hear One Direction. Pure torture. Unfortunly, Nico wouldn't be able to kill and send anyone to the fields of punishment. Shame, some of the kids will probley deserve it.

Dragging my tonne heavy trunk down the old, wooden stairs, I started swearing about how unfair Neeks was being. Ill-fatedly, Annabeth and Mrs Weasley heard me. Today was the day lady luck had forgotten about me.

Sliding into the back seat with bruised knuckles and a thumping head, I leaned against the hard backing of the seat; resting my head on the stiff uncomforting head rest. Sometimes life could be annoying. As the rest of the Weasley family piled into another car, and Thalia, Annabeth and Harry got into ours; I closed my eyes, hoping that I could catch some more elusive sleep.

TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP

Roughly woken up by Annabeth, I blinked my tired, sleep crusted eyes open.

"We're here sleepy head, get up. It's time." My wonderful girlfriend criticised as she slipped out of the hanging door. Letting a huff escape my slightly curling mouth, I followed my wise girl.

The suns blaze blinded me for a moment, but was quickly conquered as Mrs Weasley bustled over to us from the other car.

"Have you got everything? Good. It seems that Nico and Will aren't here yet. I do hope they get here in time, it's almost eleven. Oh well, we must get going. Follow me now, and keep up. This time of year is always packed with muggles, so don't get lost. Oh do keep up Percy." Mrs Weasley said, raising her voice above the clattering, smoking train station. Weaving our way through crowds of people waiting to board trains, we eventually saw a blob of black leaning against the column containing the sign 9 and 10.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't think you would make it in time. Come here dears, we only have precious time left. Now, I want you all to take your trolleys and run straight between signs 9 and 10. Don't look so worried Percy, you won't crash. Ron be a dear and show him." She said, instructing our group into an order. I've got to put it to these wizards; they are crazier than Dionysus's party fans or the Aphrodite cabin, if someone calls one of them ugly. Pure craziness that will probly get someone killed. As we watched Ron hurl headfirst towards the barrier, I braced myself for the impending crash. Blockading my eyesight, I waited and waited but strangely there was no sound, and no Ron. These wizards are becoming stranger as time goes by.

Meeting Mrs Weasley's gaze, I gripped the handles of my trolley and started walking to the barrier, picking up speed as I got closer. Bracing myself for impact I breached the stone wall, and felt nothing. I had slammed my eyes shut as I had reached the obstacle so, now I hadn't crashed into a seemingly indestructible wall; I peeked through half closed lids. Unable to see anything in detail, I opened them fully. What met my sight was amazing.

A gleaming, crimson train stood at attention as students boarded it. Hissing, sliding smoke wafted its way through the crowd of children saying goodbye to tearful parents. Groups of gleeful children boarded the scarlet dragon, for that is what it definitely sounded like, chattering and laughing. The hoots of owls, and screeches of cats accompanied the symphony of noise, sometimes broken up with a croak from a toad, on the hectic platform of 9 ¾. A winking sign complete with the Hogwarts insignia and a clock, hung from a twirled piece of metal affixed to the worn bricks surrounding Hogwarts Express and its students.

Following Mrs Weasley, we were able to get our belongings onto the train. After getting a crushing hug from Mrs Weasley, I took Annabeth's hand and stepped onto the supernatural train. A feeling of apprehension, and glee, rolled through my veins. This year would be different, to say the least.


	14. Chapter 13- Dementors and Hogwarts

**Hey, I am so so sorry I have not updated in so long. I don't really have a good reason except for that I got a lot of homework to do, plus pantomime auditions and rehearsals. However, here it is. Hope you enjoy it! xx**

Following the back of Harry, we finally found an empty compartment. Crowding onto the cushioned seats; squishing against each other as we tried to fit everyone in.

"So, how long is this train ride?" I asked, leaning against the soft headboard.

"Um, seven maybe eight hours long." Harry uncertainly replied worry etched across his face. I bolted upright, oh Gods! Seven maybe eight hours stuck doing nothing. Someone is probably going to end up dead; sitting down doing nothing is torture.

"I'll go and a..." Hermione started. The train crashed to a stop. They heard clambering on the outside walls and looked to the slowly freezing window. We saw the face of a blonde haired man illuminated in the window.

"Avada..."

A green light shot into his chest as he was blasted off the train. Faces were pressed against the glass, trying in vain to see what was happening.

Outside robed paranormal figures glided towards him and the sun clouded over. Other men could be faintly seen running towards the lone figure, streaks of light shooting through the air. The man turned into a black substance, something like smoke, and shot into the air. Several bursts of the same eerie light shot from out stretched wands and the shadow came crashing down. Bright green light blazed out of his wand a moment later, making the other men drop like flies- only a few were left. He kept running with the paranormal figures in hot pursuit of this obviously convicted criminal. Silence drifted around us.

"Who and what the fuck was that?" I asked, breaking the tense silence cloaking us.

"That was Lucius Malfoy. He was and still is a death eater. He despises me for destroying his master, Lord Voldemort. That was the first time he has made an attempt on my life, he must be getting really desperate." Harry replied, sorting out who that was.

"What the fucking hell were those black giant bat things? They radiated death and misery but I have never met them before." Nico asked, a need for understanding flitting across his features.

"Those were dementors. They feed on the happiness of people, leaving them with their worst nightmares and memories." Hermione muttered. Silence once again filled the carriage room, shocked and grave faces lined the carriage walls.

"This is some serious shit. How long until we are there again?" I said, breaking the tense silence.

"Um, we still have around five hours left. The train hasn't started moving yet again so... it will definitely be a long time, we also might be late for the sorting and the feast." Harry replied, uneasiness in his green eyes. A warm hand slipped into mine as Annabeth looked reassuringly at me. This long train ride would be nothing. Absolutely nothing. Time would pass by so quickly that we won't know it passed. Maybe I'm blathering on to help pass the time and occupy my restless mind.

Dear Zeus, Poseidon or anyone, please make the train move so we can start the torturous five hours to Hogwarts. Nothing. Of course, they are selfish beings anyway.

Half an hour later the train creakingly started to move along, all the while building up speed. Finally the previous speed was achieves as the English scenery started to wiz by our windows.

TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP- TIME SKIP

I can't remember how long it has been but it feels like I've been sitting down for eternity. The moon shone out of the ink black sky like a massive tip-ex blot, illuminating trees and hills. It disoriented the images, making the countryside look like massive giants and weird plant like creatures.

"Shouldn't we start getting changed? I mean we must be at least half an hour away, we can't be that far away." Hermione stated with her head stuck into her 'Hogwarts- A History' book.

"Sure, but what would we do? Our stuff is already at Hogwarts, we don't have anything to change into." Will asked, balancing Nico's head on his shoulder. You see, Nico fell asleep on Will a few hours ago and as he had purple bags underneath his eyes, Will and all of us allowed him to sleep. Plus he is quite moody, more that normally, when he gets tired. We thought it would be in out, and everyone else's, interest to allow him to sleep.

"Um, stay in your clothes you have on now maybe. I don't know; Hermione's the brains of the group. I'm just the tag along." Ron whispered, not wanting to wake up the sleeping time bomb.

"Ron, you know you are important in this group. You're my best mate, I wouldn't have anyone else to help me fight Voldemort or destroy those horcruxes." Harry reassured his ginger haired friend.

"Whatever mate. Hermione is right you know; we do need to robe up. We won't be very far from Hogwarts."

I don't know what they meant by 'robing up' but it definitely didn't look good. This was evident from the looks of disgust and apprehension gracing Ron's and Harry's faces.

"You have a point, come on. Let's get going. We might as well get ready." Harry said as he got up from his seat.

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione came back; all dressed in black dresses. Long billowy sleeves extended from a black robe, the hem draping around the remaining part of their bodies. Simply, they looked ridiculous.

A round of sniggers could be heard as the rest of us observed the stupid outfit that these poor children were forced to wear. However, once we all realised that we might be subject to this newly invented torture of wearing an unflattering dress, the giggling subsided and silence coated the train compartment once again.

A gasp burst out of my wise girl's mouth, a castle was able to be seen through the compartment window. Turrets of different sizes framed a large keep, lights twinkled in the growing dark; illuminating the lake and forest at its borders. The moon and blaring lights reflected off a pitch black lake that wound its way around and through the mound of rock the situated on.

Annabeth was literally jumping up and down on her seat on the carriage seat, blabbering about the architecture and just generally being my wise girl. Hermione had joined her with sprouting off random facts about the history of this castle. It came to mine and everyone else's that this was Hogwarts.

"It definitely doesn't look like deformed pigskin, that's disappointing. Hey death breath, wake up! We are almost there." Thalia muttered rather loudly from across Nico. An evil grin stretched her features as a groan radiated from death breath. The effect was instantaneous. Annabeth stopped jumping; Hermione stopped talking and Will looked down at his boyfriend. Nothing stirred.

Eyes fluttered open, revealing dead eyes and a frown gathered in the middle of Nico's forehead. Everyone waited with baited breath as the prince of the underworld woke up.

"Who the hell woke me up? If any of you, except Will, woke me up you will pay for it." He drawled, piercing eyes seeking for the unfortunate victim. They passed over me, landing on Thalia. Her smirk grew wider as Nico's eyes glowered at her. He had found his victim. He started to get up but was abruptly stopped.

Fortunately for Thalia, the train had come to a swift stop; sending the prowling Nico to the ground. Quick as lightning, Thalia jumped up from the seat and dashed for the exit. Covering her flee we all rushed away from the moody demigod, hoping we wouldn't be his scapegoat.

Dashing off the carriage compartment, I followed all the other students in ridiculous gowns. Until I heard a bellowing voice calling.

"All firs' years an' new teachers. All firs' years an' new teachers, over here please. All firs' years an' new teachers."


End file.
